1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel hand luggage and particularly to a novel hand luggage that can be stacked upon luggage of the same design; and, when such luggage is stacked, all of the interiors thereof can be accessed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand luggage is available in many forms and designs including valises, satchels, carry bags, suitcases etc. Some prior hand luggage are stiff rectangular containers that can be placed on their major (large) sides, one upon the other, into a stack. But, because of their designs, the interiors of the prior hand luggage cannot be accessed when they are in a stack.
However, in a small hotel room or ship's cabin, where space is limited, it is desirable to stack hand luggage to conserve space. Also, in such situations, it is desirable, and frequently necessary, to avoid unpacking and repacking the contents of hand luggage and, instead, use the luggage as a temporary storage place for clothing and personal items.
Some prior hand luggages; such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,143,711 to H. L. Kennedy and 2,055,657 to J. H. Gordon; have top-openings lids which permit better access to the interiors of the luggages. However, these prior luggages are not stackable, and when other luggages are piled upon them, the interiors thereof are not accessible.
Other prior hand luggages; such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,495,046 to M. J. Spiegel and 4,139,084 to N. H. J. Linke, and also British Pat. No. 585,845 to Salgo-Sayer Limited et al; are rectangular containers having larger main lids and at least one smaller auxiliary lid in the main lid. French Pat. No. 732,690 to M. B. Petit describes similar hand luggage with doors in the handled minor front wall of a rectangular container, and states that the doors can be replaced with drawers. These prior luggages are stackable, but the auxiliary lids and doors provide access to only limited parts of the interior of these prior luggages and, in most designs, do not permit access to the contents of the luggage when the luggage is stacked with other luggage.